Behind the Scenes
by angelfeather
Summary: REVISED & (basically) COMPLETE:: What goes on when the cameras stop rolling. Shia LaBeouf and co. take on life, love and little revenge behind the scenes.
1. Underneath It All

Underneath It All By angelfeather

Pre A/N: This is a really old story which I wrote last year sometime and was reading today and thought that I would revisit it since it's a cute lil' story. So, here we go!

A/N: I don't own them; get it in your thick skull. I do, however, own Dana. Cool, huh? And, in case you don't know: Shia LaBeouf plays Louis, AJ Trauth plays Twitty and Margo Harshmann plays Tawny, got it? This isn't really an Even Stevens fanfic, but an idea I had. On with the story.

He rode the golf cart around the backlot of Disney that day. He high-fived some crew members as he approached his dressing room. He energetically greeted his good friend AJ too and shyly checked out his costar Margo. As he licked his lips over a wispy fantasy forming in his head, Shia LaBeouf opened the door to his dressing room on the set of Even Stevens; he was greeted with a blur of maroon and black.

"Uh, Mr. LaBeouf, I hope I'm saying it right, uh, filming starts in about half an hour," It checked its watch, "Uh, yeah and, well, your wardrobe is right there," It let out a nervous giggle as it motioned towards a rack of brightly colored clothes. He groaned inwardly. "And, oh yeah," It stopped and faced him, "I'm," Their eyes met, "Dana." She pushed her square frames up from their place far down on her nose as she reached to shake his hand. "I'm your assistant for the week. I'm interning. I just came today as a bit of practice for next week." She brushed an errand strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nice to meet ya, Dana."

"Right back atcha. Well, I'm gonna leave and I'll see ya later." She closed the door softly behind her as she left. Shia casually smiled as he glanced though his wardrobe and his script for a final time before putting on his game face, ready to give them one heck of a performance.

Ok, Louis is supposed to laugh, give a look the other way and then give a comeback to Ren. Not hard at all. Shia thought before the camera started on another take. Christy seemed to be on another planet that day and he couldn't stop thinking about Margo; she was supposed to leave for NYC at the end of the day. He wanted to tell her everything but knew he wouldn't, he couldn't, never. He did the scene perfectly and shooting was done for the day. He walked back to his dressing room pondering over his goodbye to Margo but was met only by his assistant sitting on a chair facing a window, seemingly intruged by the contents within its confines. He closed the door as softly as he could but it still shut with a thud. Dana shook off her daydream quickly and turned to face him, a tad timid at his presence.

"Oh, hi. Sorry," Her eyes dropped to the floor, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Uh, well, you got a few calls; all the messages are on the couch," He glanced at the small stack, "And the new script came in. Well, that's it." Shia watched Dana as she dashed about the room nervously, alert like a mouse in a house of traps. He smiled.

"You're new at this, aren't you?" She looked up at him, shocked by the question.

"Well, yeah. My aunt, I mean, my mom's best friend, hooked me up with this job. I wanna be a director when I grow up." She went back into her frenzied state. His eyebrow perched.

"I wanna be a director too." She stopped once again.

"Crazy. Where do you wanna go to college?"

"Yale." Her face lit up.

"No way! So do I. But then again, who doesn't? Two of my favorite actors went there. Jodie Foster and David Duchovny."

"I worked with David once."

"Really? I'm a huge fan of Mulder, his part on The X-Files, ya know."

"Yeah, I worked on an episode in the seventh season."

"No way! That is so cool! That's my favorite show! What else have you worked on?" Shia sat down on the couch.

"Well, I did I, Robot." He motioned for her to sit down.

"Really?" She sat down. "That sounds awesome. Tell me about it." They continued chatting for hours.

"Shia? Shia? Hey, man, Shia! Shia, where are you?" AJ Trauth called aimlessly down the row of rooms for his friend and costar. "Shia?" He opened Shia's dressing room door to find him and his assistant laughing over a joke. "Shia, man, I've been looking everywhere for you. Uh, who's this?" He looked at the girl strangely.

"Oh, AJ, this is Dana, my new assistant. Dana, this is AJ Trauth, local lamebrain." She laughed as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Yeah, same here." He turned to Shia, "Man, Margo's about to leave. C'mon!" He dragged him out the door; leaving Dana alone in the empty dressing room. She sat back down and looked out the window. She thought about the wonderful conversation she had just had with Shia, how he had seemed so human and not at all as mechanical as she had imagined him to be. She thought about how his eyes, deep brown, had flashed playfully as she told a joke, how his hair was so perfectly curly, and she found herself struggling to regain her frigid, well, normally frigid composure. As she was doing this, she prayed that he had not seen her eyes roam hungrily across his body as he changed shirts or when he turned away from her. She didn't want to admit it, but she found herself attracted to Shia in almost every way imaginable and the thought hurt like a splinter lodged underneath her skin. And then she saw him outside with AJ. She saw him mutter something sheepishly whilst blushing and then gave some girl a hug. It made her pain- filled but filled with desire at the same time. On the one hand, she wanted to feel his embrace upon her skin, but on the other, she could feel the dregs of jealousy crawl upon and underneath her skin. She could tell he wanted her and as she got into the limo, Dana saw her flush and grimaced, she wanted him too. So, with that, she took her clipboard and left, defeated. How could she, Dana, a lowly, bespectacled girl, compete with this mystery girl, a gorgeous, freckled TV star, she thought as she walked towards her golf cart. She thought about many things as she sped away.

Shia muttered that he would miss Margo and couldn't wait for her return shyly. He fantasized kissing her, but didn't, as usual, but she did insist on having a hug. It caused a shock of electricity to shoot up his spine at an alarming rate. He blushed as did she as she climbed into the limo and left. AJ turned to him once the car was out of sight and burst:

"I think she might like you, man!" They started walking back towards the hallway when something popped into Shia's mind.

"Ya know, I should see how Dana's doin'." He briskly jogged to his dressing room to check if she was there; she wasn't.

"Guess she had something better to do." AJ called.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shia was slightly upsetted. "I better get goin'. See ya, man."

"See ya, Shia."

A/N R & R! No FLAMES, please, they will be used for Bean's bacon. Next chapter soon. But if ya bored, go check out my other stories Look for angelfeather.


	2. Actions & Arrivals

Behind the Scenes by Angelfeather

Pre A/N: There's a missing chapter. But to keep you up to date: AJ asked Dana out and she said yes but then she said no later. I'll find the chapter soon.

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Can't own people!

Chapter 3: Actions & Arrivals

"I absolutely hate rain." Shia yelled into a window. No one really care though, AJ at least knew he didn't. Dana called in sick and with that, everything seemed to go downhill. The two boys hung out in AJ's dressing room, pondering over ideas for their fashion line. So far, they had come up with nothing. While AJ tossed yet another wadded-up ball of notebook paper into the overflowing wastebasket, his mind drifted off onto another plain; he thought about Hamlet. Yes, Hamlet. He had read the play the night before. A revenge drama. He then thought about Dana. He knew the date was off; he felt the rejection in the tone of her 'sorry'. Gradually, he was formulating a plot of twisted revenge in his mind, a revenge so furious that even the Earth would call on him to stop. An evil grin crawled onto his tanned face as Shia stepped into his dream and shook him back into reality.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" AJ hesitated.

"Just another idea for the line. It's no good anyway." He nervously laughed it off but Shia caught on to his tone.

"Really, what's up?"

"Just thinkin' about a girl." AJ wanted to see his reaction.

"Who?" AJ wasn't surprised. "Margo?" He still wasn't fazed. "Dana?" Somewhat surprising. He thought about how fun this revenge was gonna be.

"Margo." AJ smiled slyly.

"Oh." Shia's face fell. "Why?"

"Well, because you know she's coming back on Saturday."

"Really?" AJ was having fun.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?"

"No." Shia's eyes found interest elsewhere. "Hey, do you wanna go out to the beach with me and Dana tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why not?" AJ plastered a fake smile over his face. He was truly going to enjoy this.

"You gonna bring your board?"

"Oh yeah."

Dana let the crash of the waves against the dull, sullen cliffs lull her into a daydream but no sooner had Shia's face appeared in her mind, AJ came into sight.

"AJ, I'm really sorry about getting a bit weird on ya."

"No problem."

"You know what." She began to break eye contact. "I think that," She was fretting. "Maybe we should call off tonight. It just doesn't seem like a good idea anymore." She took a deep breath, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I think you're right." His nonchalance blew her away.

"OK then, maybe some other time then." She dug her hands into her invisble pockets, praying for a savior to take her away. "You know what, why don't you, me and Shia go out to the movies tomorrow?" AJ let a smile slink onto his face; this was perfect.

"Sure."

"Let's ask Shia." They then walked over to a curious Shia.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us on Saturday night, like a bonding night?" AJ thought he was going to be sick as the words slid off of her tounge.

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Well then, let's surf." AJ prayed that his plan would work as he ran into the tide. Dana let fantasies of Shia float carefully in and out of her head. Shia hoped that Margo would give him a second chance and let him take her to the movies with Dana and AJ. So, as they rode back onto the shore and back home, no words were passed, just silence, for they were overcome with thoughts; thoughts of the past, present and the unpredictable future.

AJ was signing an autograph while waiting for Margo at the airport. He was then to drive her home but he had other plans. After signing some more and taking a few pictures, Margo's plane landed. Out of the gate stepped a curly, raven-haired, freckled Margo Harshmann. AJ smiled, thinking about the prospects of his little 'game'.

"Hey gorgeous." AJ joked. He was actually very happy to see her.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing." They caught up while getting her bags from the carousel. As they drove away from LAX, AJ took an unsuspected turn. They shared a knowing glance before smiling. The two drove through the streets of Los Angeles before stopping at a secluded place. AJ then leaned in and kissed Margo passionately.

"God, I've missed you." He breathed into her mouth. She giggled into his before kissing him again. No one knew that after and during Shia and Margo's short lived relationship, she and AJ had secretly been seeing one another; meeting up at secluded spots like this. As they broke the kiss, AJ paused and said:

"You won't believe what schmuck wants to get with you."


	3. Thoughts & Revelations

Behind the Scenes By Angelfeather

Chapter 4 - Thoughts & Revelations

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I just want to say that the story actually was written before hand so the story will not change. Harry and Hermione Forever please read the review before yours to see how I feel about your review. But I do like constructive criticism. Everybody always puts S/M or T/L and I wanted to have something fresh on the market. The story's gonna take a few turns, so buckle up and here we go.

Dana gave a lazy yawn as she stretched out on Shia's couch; she was terribly bored. Neither Shia nor AJ were around since Margo was back. She seemed to control every guy on the set with her mysterious charms. Dana still hadn't seen her. For hours, she hadn't been able to talk to anyone when 'she' was around. Jelousy stung her mind like acid on her tongue. She thought about Shia hypnotized by this little Jezebel. No, it's not fair to judge someone before you meet them. Well, I think she's a little slut. Her thoughts waged war amongst one another as she sulked into the soft, comfortable sofa. She wanted Shia, bad. She longed for him with every fiber in her body, but she knew he still loved Margo; so deeply that he was willing to do anything in his power for her. So, as she regained her cool composure, she got up and walked out of the room, thinking about what to wear to the movies that night, she certainly was not going to wear her normal uniform of muted, boring colors. And as she entered the main set, she knew what she had to do. She made it her mission that by the end of the night, Shia would be hers.

Shia had been alone the whole time, not wanting to join the crowd around Margo and not wanting to go to his dressing room, knowing that Dana would be there. So, he sat alone in the props room on the set; a home for when he needed to clean his mind. As he sat on a turned over crate, he thought about what the secrets could be that AJ and Dana kept to themselves in the car last week. What were they hiding? Were they going out? Why should I care! Wait, I care? Why, I never have really cared about who AJ had gone out with, except if was to be Margo. Then, why? Was it because of Dana? No, of course not, she's my friend. He thought a little more deeper. I can talk to her without getting heart palpitations so that must mean I don't want her. Plus, I haven't checked her out so that must also mean that I don't want her. And as he probed deeper into his mind, he realized that he was lying to himself. He did indeed want her. And as this realization sunk in, he jumped up and ran out of the prop room, carelessly slamming the door behind him. Tonight, he thought as he rushed to the main set, tonight I'll tell her.

AJ couldn't help beaming all day long. His plot for revenge was perfect. He had told Margo everything, how Shia wanted her back, how this new intern wanted Shia and how, well he lied here, the little 'slut' wanted the fame and not feelings of dating Shia. He knew Margo still like Shia a little bit and would anything to protect him from golddiggers. He didn't tell her about his insatiable need for Dana, his intoxication caused by her. As he sat alongside her, he reviewed his plans as he kissed her on the cheek. He had lost interest in Margo, he had realized this as they had made out in his car yesterday. He wanted to explore Dana's more exotic body by candlelight. As he realized that Margo noticed the effects these thoughts were having on him, he shook himself out of his reverie quickly as she cooed in his ear.

"You thinkin' of me?" He hand slowly brush over his hardened dick. He stifled a moan as he replied.

"Yeah." He lied calmly while an evil smile grew on her face.

"Wanna do something about it?"

"Why not?" They quickly ducked inside her dressing room and into oblivion.

"That's a wrap!" the director announced. The cast and crew cheered, working on Saturdays was always a drag. "I'm sorry to keep you guys in on a Saturday but it was pivotal," He emphasized that last word, "that we get the scenes with Miss Harshmann here." He patted Margo on the head as she self- consciously wiped her mouth again, making sure that no signs of what she and AJ did remained on her. "Well, enjoy the rest of your weekend!" Everyone stampeded out of the set to either dressing rooms or cars. The four teens met up in the hallway after saying goodbyes or complimenting or being complimented by the older cast members. As the hallway crowd thinned out, only the four of them were left.

"Shia, AJ, we still on for tonight?" Dana yelled from the other side of the now-emptied corridor, she still had her plan on her mind.

"Yeah!" Replied Shia, also thinking about his plan of attack for tonight. But also thinking about Margo at the same time.

"Yeah. But how 'bout Margo comin' with us too." He chirped that last bit as smile yet again residing over his face. Shia had froze, his hand at the doorknob of his room, Dana swallowed down hard, thinking that this could possibly create a glitch in her plan, AJ grinned wider, as if the smile would rip apart his face, and Margo just merely lifted an eyebrow, knowingly. A silence had crept over the hallway for what seemed like hours. But suddenly:

"Yeah, why not?" Dana replied as she walked past AJ and Margo and into Shia's dressing room. "See ya then." She ducked inside the room before Shia. He nodded a goodbye and shut the door behind him. Margo looked up at AJ as he gazed down at her. He knew tonight was gonna be fun.

A/N I don't mean to make Margo out to be a mean person, before anybody flames me. I just wrote the story like that. Now go on, REVIEW!


	4. Saturday Night

Chapter 5 - Reveries & Retaliations

A/N: Thanks yet again for the reviews. I don't own em' (except Dana of course.). I'M A REBEL! And strap yourself in cause this is gonna be a long one. AF

6:30 PM, Saturday

Dana had driven herself to the movie theater, anxious to see the others, especially Shia. She ran through her plan again, tweaking up the tiniest little flaws. She knew that this was not like her; a man-chasing, hormonally imbalanced teenage girl; but she loved the adrenaline rush that coursed through her veins. She couldn't wait to see the look upon Shia's face when she would tell him and show him how much she really did care for him. She had to get up and walk outside the slightly crowded theater lobby, giggling to herself as some guys checked her out. She stepped out into the warm summer haze of Burbank, California; soaking in the dying rays of the sun. She crossed the street and treated herself to an ice cream. She squealed inwardly as she ate it, letting it fill her with sweet delight. She left the little shop and walked down the street, glancing at books and antiques in small stores, smiling to herself. She checked her watch and started back towards the now-filling theater.

6:45, Saturday

AJ beat his hands on his steering wheel to the rhythm of the Rolling Stones pulsing through the speakers of his car. He noticed a pretty girl walking up the street and gave a low whistle in her direction. He smiled to himself, knowing his plan couldn't fail. He parked and walked into the crowded lobby, wondering where everyone was. He found the place too crowded and left quickly. He sat in a nearby park and enjoyed the painted sunset while listening to classic rock tunes on his iPod. Everything about the last few weeks rushed by like a film fast-forwarded with no sound. From his first meeting with Dana to his eavesdropping, from his invitation to go out to her asking not to go. He was frustrated and confused, yet feeling more alive in the past few days than he had in ages. He saw Dana as a blessing and a curse, a beauty and a beast. And so, thinking about the plan one more time, picking out flaws and regaining his composure, AJ got up, checked his watch and started moving toward certain oblivion.

6:55, Saturday

Shia couldn't find a parking spot. It had been ten minutes just trying to find a space. He had finally found one and hopped out of his car, nearly getting hit by a passing car. He quickly walked down the street into the packed theater. He was tossed around in a sea of warm bodies so close together. He felt terribly claustrophobic in there, so he waddled back outside. The rush of cool air swept through his curls as he opened the door. He looked up at the sky, now a darker blue as it approached night. Shia loved it like this, serene in a world that's so hectic. No clouds, just clarity. He wished his mind could be like the sky as he leaned against the wall next to the door. He thought about the week that had just passed by, about the still unanswered secrets of the car, the surfing lesson, asking for answers but only getting more questions when he asked Dana for advice. Nothing seemed to be clear, except for the fact that he was slightly torn between two girls, Margo, the TV star, and Dana, the intern. They were both so alike in their passions, fierce but gentle, unyielding but able to compromise, but then again, they were so different. He looked up at the sky again and saw the first star appear, glittering like a diamond. He wished upon it; he wished that his plan would work out perfectly. After doing so, he checked his watch and hurried though the door of the overflowing theater.

6:59, Saturday

I can't believe I'm going to do this! Margo was thinking as she approached the theater. She squeezed through the entrance after checking her watch. 30 seconds left, she thought, her nerves twitching. She walked over to the empty arcade, awaiting the arrival of her friends and foe. Shia spotted her standing alone and made his way over to where she was; he was going to tell her everything, right there, right then. She smiled at him rather shyly and he blushed. Perfect, she thought, this is gonna be easy.

"Hey Shia."

"Hey Margo. How was, uh, New York?" He was nervous.

"It was nice. I got a great part in this new play on Broadway. Rehearsals start in December."

"That's awesome! What did you think of the city?"

"It was great, you know, the hustle and bustle of the city. The way it's so alive. But I really missed it here."

"Yeah right."

"No, I really did. I missed the cast, the crew but most of all, I missed you, Shia." The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He tried to find something witty or slightly romantic to say but all that could come out was:

"Really?" She giggled.

"Really. I was thinking about, you know, how we broke up. And I realized that I made the biggest mistake ever by letting you go. Shia, I," The words were there but they just couldn't come out. "I love you." Shia just stared at her, numbed by her statement. The words rung in his ears. She had just said the three little words to him that he had been longing to hear up to a few hours ago, he had thought about those words for days, weeks, months.

"I want you to come with me to New York. What do you say? Me and you, new city, new beginnings." He couldn't say a thing; the shock was way too much. All he could do was lean down, his lips not even an inch away from hers and whisper:

"Yes." And with that, he kissed her; he kissed with all the passion and frustration that had built up inside of him since they had been apart. But suddenly, he felt cold, like ice was running down his back, making him shiver. He broke the kiss and looked into the crowd. He saw Dana staring at him and Margo, frozen in shock.

7:01 PM, Saturday

"Dana!" Shia exclaimed, shocked. She didn't look like her usually formal self. Her hair was down, framing her face, she had on a tight, army green halter top and tight black leather flares, both perfectly molded onto her sinewy figure. She looked incredible standing there, looking like, well, a movie star, but her eyebrows were perched, her eyes as wide as plates and her mouth slightly ajar. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't let her, she was stuck having to watch Shia fervently kiss Margo.

"I can explain." Shia walked over to her. She quickly regained her composure.

"Let me guess, this is the girl you like but hurt?" Her words were like acid as they burned through Shia. She knew full well that Margo was the one they had talked about but she never expected him to do something about it. She glared at Margo, who in turn, stuck her nose in the air. "I'll see you all inside." And with that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the mass of people. She went over to the concession counter and ordered popcorn, cherry ICEE, and a pack of Red Vines.

"You gonna eat all that on your own?" The voice gave her a bit of a scare. She turned around and saw AJ right behind her. She smiled.

"Man, am I glad to see you! You won't believe what I saw!"

7:05, Saturday

AJ leant a compassionate and understanding ear for the very shocked Dana. He had actually seen the entire scene from a spot neat the concession counter. He winced as he saw Shia kiss Margo then marveled at Dana's magnificently made-over figure, smiling at the fact that she had caught them in the act. He pretended he didn't know what was going on as Dana told the story from when she came in, bravely holding back tears, he wondered how she did it.

They all met up, popcorn, drinks and candy in hand, near the entrance to the separate theaters. They greeted one another, and then went dead silent.

"Why don't we just go in? The movie starts in," Dana checked her watch, "Five minutes." They nodded in agreement, showed their tickets and found seats inside. Dana sat closest to the aisle, next to AJ; he sat next to Margo, who also sat beside Shia. They sat there in silence, each of them thinking about their predicaments. Dana sat and thought about her, now ruined, plan, cursing the fact that Shia kissed Margo; she had so badly wished it were she instead. AJ thought about how wonderfully well everything was going and that his plan was working perfectly. Margo thought about the whole deal she had with AJ and reminded herself that it was all for Shia's protection from that sluttish-looking intern, Dana. Shia thought about Margo, how wonderful that kiss felt and how it seemed to be imprinted on his lips; but then he thought about Dana, how everything about her screamed in a sadness and fury that he couldn't get his mind around, he was going to tell her everything. So they all sat, thought- filled, until the lights dimmed and the movie began. Alex and Emma, a movie about a messy love triangle. All four of them knew exactly how the characters felt. Some time later, Margo whispered to Shia:

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She slid clumsily through the aisle and raced to the ladies room. Before flushing the toilet, she heard the door open and then click; it had been locked. Margo began to panic slightly as she flushed the toilet and cautiously opened the door, peeking around it.

"Margo?" She nodded. "I'm Dana. We've gotta talk."

Margo and Dana explained to one another their positions; Dana wanting Shia and her willing to go to almost any extent to get him; Margo wanting AJ but not wanting to have to pretend that they weren't even interested in each other. Margo also explained AJ's plot for revenge in detail and together they formulated a plan of their own plan. Together, they walked out of the bathroom and back into the crowded theater. The movie was quaint and ended rather quickly. The four sat there until the crowd had thinned out, Dana and AJ left together, chatting about the movie as they exited the theater. They both grinned from ear-to-ear, knowing their plans. The night was young as they left the theater lobby. They lazily strolled around the streets of Burbank, talking animatedly. They decided to share a pizza at a small Italian restaurant called Lucio's. They sat across from one another, gazing into each other eyes, smiling devilishly. They talked about their friends and their good and bad habits and traits. AJ dropped many, rather snide comments about Shia, and Dana just smiled inwardly. They then walked back towards the theater, AJ's arm draped around Dana's waist. He walked her to her car. She turned to face him before saying:

"I had a really nice time tonight, AJ." Now both of his arms encircled her waist.

"So did I." She leaned up towards his ear, her warm breath floating over his neck. "What's this?" he whispered into her ear, surprised.

"I know about you and Margo." At once, his facial expression changed as she stepped back into her former position, his arms no longer around her. "I know about the whole plan." He was dumbstruck, unable to answer her. He could only blubber:

"How, how did you find out?"

"Margo told me. See AJ, I really like you as a friend but I don't think that it could work out if we were together, you and I both know why." She looked calm but inside her heart was racing, afraid of hurting him. AJ just stared at her.

"I love you, Dana. I really do." He tried to plea with her but she remained steadfast with her words from before. He finally broke. "Fine, if it has to end like this just do one thing for me."

"What AJ?"

"Would you kiss me, just so I would know how it feels." Dana blushed even though he couldn't see it. He leaned down to her height and gave her a kiss, one so filled with forbidden love that he lost himself. He probed deeper and deeper with his tongue, taking in as much as he could as quickly as he could. She let a soft moan sweep into his mouth, immediately taking action on his already hard dick. Dana finally broke the kiss, causing AJ to scatter soft kisses all around her face and neck. He pecked her on the lips and whispered, "Thank you. But still, why not?"

"You have someone else who really loves you more than I ever could. All you need to do is open your eyes." With that, she hopped into her car and left AJ sitting on the curb, wondering.

"Shia." Margo caught him off-guard and gave him a bit of a shock.

"Huh? Yeah?" They were still sitting in their seats ten minutes after AJ and Dana had left.

"Let's go somewhere." She buried her head inside his chest. "Somewhere fun." Shia quickly formulated a plan and then jumped out of his seat and shouted:

"I know! Let's go!" The two quickly shuffled out of the theater and into their cars. Shia told her to just follow him and she found herself at Universal Studios Hollywood two minutes later. She laughed at Shia as he lifted his arms like a Greek god, laughing in a rather odd way. He paid their admission and they entered the park, jumping around and acting like two eight year olds on a sugar high. They rode Back to the Future while screaming at the top of their lungs and were tossed around again and again on Jurassic Park: The Ride. Dripping wet and freezing, they went into Backdraft to warm up. Shia bought Margo a mini E.T. after they had finished riding the ride. He then scared her as they walked through the Mummy Returns haunted house. They went off and watched the Terminator: 3D show in awe and amazement and then got soaking wet again in the Coca-Cola Water park. They left the park just before it closed and wandered around the Citywalk, just enjoying one another's company. They talked about the times in between their break-up and then, about what they would do for the rest of their summer.

"I'm so glad it's just me and you again, Margo." They both smiled as they went into Tony Roma's for a very late dinner. They just sat and caught up even more, each of them telling the tale of what they did in that past week. Shia told her all about Dana, just talking about her took up the majority of their meal. He kept singing praises about her cleverly disguised in friendly conversation and as they stopped at the huge globe fountain, Margo finally stopped him.

"Shia, I have to tell you something." Her expression was somber.

"Could I just say something first?" He replied.

"Sure." He took a deep breath and began.

"Margo, I really like you and all but I think that the romantic part of our relationship is over. That's not to say I didn't have a ton of fun cause I did."

"And so did I." She interrupted.

"Yeah, and I think that we both need to move on." He looked at her. She was smiling.

"Shia, I perfectly understand, just answer me this. Are you in love with someone else?" She knew full well what the answer would be, hopefully.

"Yes." Yes! She thought to herself.

"Let me guess, Dana?"

"Yes."

"Shia, I also met someone else and now that I know that you also found someone else, I'm not afraid to hide it anymore."

"Who is it?"

"AJ." Shia's eyes widened and lit up with shock and happiness for her.

"Perfect. You two are perfect for each other. Congratulations!" They gave each other a big hug followed by a firm handshake.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Shia just smiled.

"Oh no, it's just another hello." They both grinned broadly. "Margo, you gotta help me plan something for Dana."

A/N: It ain't over yet! Next chapter soon! In the meantime, REVIEW!


	5. Another Hello

Chapter 6: Another Hello

"So, how did it go?" Dana and Margo sat glued to their phones on opposite sides of the city, informing one another on what went on the other night.

"It went down perfectly. He took it really well. How about AJ?" Dana's face fell.

"He didn't take it well at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He begged me to not break it off." Margo winced. "He also asked me to," Dana swallowed hard. "Kiss him." Dana heard Margo sigh sadly into her receiver.

"Well, did you?" Dana bit her lip.

"Yeah."

"How was it?" Dana grinned knowingly.

"All I have to say is that you are a very lucky girl." The two laughed and chattered away about their dates. They kept on for an hour, giggling, gulping and smiling over their antics. Near the end of the conversation, Margo said:

"Hey, meet me at the beach at seven tonight, ok?"

"Yeah sure. What we gonna do?"

"Chat some more about these crazy boys and get to know each other. Oh yeah, we might go out, so wear something nice."

"Ok. See ya at seven o' clock."

"Seven it is. See ya." Margo and Dana put down their phones, thinking about how their evening would go.

"Man, last night was crazy!" AJ sounded exasperated as he talked to Shia. He actually just walked around the city for the rest of the night, trying to get his emotions in check. He had woken up that morning with a mental hangover, after being drunk on his thoughts and raging hormones the night before.

"You're tellin' me! But I have to say that it was fun. What did you do with Dana?"

"We just walked around the city, chatting. You know, she's really fun and interesting to talk to her."

"I know." Shia smiled.

"It's no wonder you two were so tight. It's a shame about that kiss she told me about." Shia took in what AJ had just said.

"She told you about it? What did she say?"

"She said that she thought that it was absolutely ridiculous that you kissed her." Shia's eyes widened as he heard these words; thinking that what he was to say next was going to be good. "She said that she overheard her on her cell earlier telling a friend that Margo wanted to get you back so she could get a boost in her career since you know, you're gonna be the hottest young actor on the market by the end of the summer. She said she wished that she could tell you but she was afraid that you still had feelings for Margo and after seeing the kiss, that you obliviously did." Shia was completely puzzled.

"AJ, uh, that's impossible because she wanted to break up with me last night, and we did." AJ was caught in his lie. He swallowed hard. He had to think of another lie quick. Suddenly, he started laughing. Shia was even more befuddled.

"Gotcha!" AJ was wondering how this was all coming out of his mouth. Shia just went along with him and laughed, baffled by the situation. "I was just kiddin'."

"Oh, okay." Shia shook off the weird feeling. "So what else did you guys do?"

"I, well, we made love in my car." AJ prayed that this spur of the moment plan would work as Shia's jaw dropped on the other side of the receiver.

"No, no way." Shia was scared.

"We did. It was great. I mean, she's really beautiful." AJ smirked evilly. Shia thought his heart would break. "What's up? You've gotten really quiet all of a sudden." Shia was in the middle of pondering, wondering, just wondering.

"Let's just change the subject." AJ knew that he had fallen for his trap. The conversation moved to surfing and how the waves had been over the last few the days. Shia kept thinking about AJ's false comment until they hung up. He knew what he had to do as he kissed his mother goodbye and he walked out into yet another hot summer day in California.

Dana jammed to the radio as she drove on the freeway, singing along to all the songs. She wondered what Margo had up her sleeve as she turned onto the turnoff into the streets of Malibu. She thought about AJ as she reached the first stoplight, she thought about the night before, his kiss, his, well, rather large, well, you know. She thought about how warm his tongue felt as it caressed hers and how she had moaned, wanting more from him. She had too stop herself, she remembered her thinking it was Shia. That was enough for her to change her mind. And as she turned onto the street leading to the parking lot, she thought about Shia. She then remembered something and smiled. She was gonna have to formulate a plan of attack with Margo when she reached the beach. She parked in her normal spot and got out. She noticed a small light near the entrance. She glanced around the parking lot, seeing no other cars, she walked over to it and saw that it was a small white candle, a single red rose lying in front of it, a folded over note underneath it. She picked up both the card and the rose and read the note:

Dana, Take off your shoes and just follow the lights.

She looked out ahead of herself and tons of red rose petals leading up to yet another small white candle. She took off black heels and put them in her car. She then walked onto the rose petals, her feet caressing the softness of the petals mixed with the departing heat from the sand. Candle after candle, she kept walking, speculating what was at the end of the trail. She was met by a circle of white candles, flickering and stuttering as a gentle breeze swept over them. She was perplexed. The waves softly patted against the dark shore as somewhere in the distance, Daniel Beddingfield crooned. She looked into the circle, the sand coated in rose petals, she saw a tall guy, standing on the opposite side, his back facing her. She tilted her head and realized who it was.

"Shia." Her voice was soft as it was carried on the wind and reached his ears. He turned around, one red rose in his hand. He looked insanely sexy in a tight white T-shirt, showing off the fact that he had been at the gym, a lot, and a pair of really nice black slacks. He seemed sad though.

"Dana." He bit his lip as he soaked up her appearance. She was standing there, looking magnificent in a red halter dress that fell to her knees; the wind blowing through her slightly curly hair. This time, there was no shocked or mystified look upon her face, but a beautiful smile, embracing her face perfectly. He wished he could just photograph that moment, the soft candlelight dancing across the silk of her dress, the wind nipping through her hair, making it dance in the sky, the brilliance of her smile. But then her remembered those two things, AJ's words and something else.

Margo was sitting in her house; her head resting on her arms, dreamily watching the scenario between the two unfold. The second Shia called late last night and told her his plan, she immediately agreed to help him. It took them the entire afternoon to get it set up and as darkness fell, she prayed that it would work. She played DJ for the night, making sure that all his mix CDs played smoothly. As she watched the two of them check out on another, she sighed, wishing that AJ would do something like that for her. As she thought about it, the doorbell rang. She glanced out the window, and after seeing that neither of them had moved, she went to get the door. She opened the door and was met by a thought filled AJ.

"Hi." She had practically whispered. He smiled at her and then stepped forward. She put his arms around her and dipped her into an unbelievably passionate kiss, putting all of himself into it, telling her he loved her with all his heart. As he broke the kiss he whispered:

"Hi." She giggled and motioned for him to come in, a huge grin pasted across her face. After she closed the door, he scooped her up and carried her to the couch where she had just been sitting, kissing her the whole time. They just laid there, together, making love with their mouths, making up finally. As she broke a kiss, she said:

"AJ, I love you so much. Let's not hide it anymore."

"I know, we won't." They both beamed brightly, resuming their kissing and enjoying the dimness of the living room.

"Dana, I have to ask you. Are you in love with AJ?" Dana was taken aback by this.

"No. What made you think that?"

"AJ." Dana sighed quietly. "He told me that you and he," He couldn't bring himself to say it. "He said that the two of you slept together." Dana froze, astonished by this.

"I never! I would never sleep with AJ!" Shia sighed in relief. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you more than anyone else in the world." She walked towards him; he walked towards her and as they met in the center of the circle, they kissed. But this was not just any kiss, this kiss was filled with more love and more longing than anyone could imagine. They explored ear other, her fingers sliding through his curls, his moans into her mouth. Their tongues flicked, caressed and parried as they dueled one another, trying to prove who loved whom more. They tied, of course. They broke the kiss and Shia went straight to kissing and caressing her soft neck. It between kisses, he said:

"I know you're not going to come back to the set but I promise you that we will see each other as much as possible." He moved back up to face her. She was smirking. "What's do funny, you're leaving." She took his face in her hands and gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've been signed on to join the cast. I'm gonna play Larry's cousin on the show." He looked dumbstruck. "Why did you think I called in sick the same day they had a casting call for the part?" He realized this and said:

"I love you so much." And kissed her again, with more gusto and passion than one could imagine.

But then, a camera flash went off.

The End

A/N: That's it! I wanna say thanks to all the reviews, they make me so happy. There will be a sequel and it will be up soon, just check my page for updates. Now, REVIEW! AF


End file.
